Taste
by geekischic
Summary: And he sips her blood like he would a fine red wine, savoring its tangy sweetness on his tongue so he’ll remember it long after it leaves his lips. Damon/Elena PWP


**A/N: A tad bit of an established relationship between Elena and Damon. It seems that I've written Damon rather soft and romantic here, so sorry if he seems out of character. I could not get that summary line out of my head and was originally tempted to write this as Stefan/Elena, but I refused to disobey my muse, who demanded this be Damon/Elena, so I forced myself to make it work!!**

-o0o-

Moonlight slices through the room on a diagonal slant as it comes to rest on the large expanse of the bed, illuminating the tangled sheets and scattered pillows amidst the darkness of the room. Dancing its way across the crimson sheets, it pauses as it rests on Elena's figure, draped in the fabric of the comforter as she lays spread across the bed. The light plays across her skin like glitter, making it sparkle and shine even in the dead of the night until she is all that Damon sees before him. And she's absolutely beautiful.

Her fingers roam their way up his arms before travelling back down the expanse of his muscled torso, savoring every ripple and curve she discovers. The feel of her hands on his body once again sends a wave of electricity through him, his lust for her once more rising as she looks at him with eyes full of promise and temptation. His fingers run through her long brunette locks as he pulls himself closer to her, pressing his mouth to her already kiss-swollen lips as he once again kisses her with passion that refused to take a rest. Their tongues dance in the seductive waltz they know all too well, molding and meshing as they caress each other in ways they've done so many times before. Damon's teeth nibble her bottom lip as his tongue continues to explore her mouth, and a sigh escapes her at the feeling of it.

She always loved when he did that.

He straddles her as his hands roam down her neck and shoulders before coming to rest on her breasts, the creamy globes of flesh filling his palms so perfectly they could have been made for only his hands. His thumbs stroke her nipples into hardened peaks and she gasps into his mouth, arching into his touch as he rubs soothing circles into the coral buds and pleasure surges through her. Somehow, in the short time they'd been together, he'd managed to learn each and every spot that made her gasp with pleasure and arch into his touch, and it pleased her to know that he could caress her body with the expertise of a virtuoso.

It was something Stefan could never accomplish.

But all thoughts of Stefan are lost as Damon brings his lips to her earlobe, his hot breath making her body tingle with goosebumps as he nibbles on the delicate flesh there. His hands continue to massage her breasts as he teases the shell of her ear with his tongue, his fingers caressing her as his tongue continues to make her shiver. A trail of kisses begins at her jaw and travels down her neck, pausing in the crook of her collar bone before he runs his tongue across her chest and in the valley between her breasts. She tosses her head back as a cool wet trail spirals around the flesh of her breast, a gasp of pleasure leaving her lips as his tongue finally comes to rest on the hardened bud at the center. He laves over her nipple, sucking and nipping it as she arches into his mouth and encourages him to continue, and she can feel his smile against her skin. His tongue swirls around her puckered coral nipple before separating from her skin with a satisfying pop, and he looks up at her with lust filled eyes as he rests his chin between her breasts.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks down at him, feeling her stomach flip at the incredibly sexy smirk and impossibly desire clouded gaze she discovers. Shallow breaths enter and exit her lungs and her body continues to hum with pleasure as his hands slowly but expertly roam their way across her body, beginning at her waist and trailing up over her breasts. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" He tells her as his hands wander south and begin to trace the curves of her hips before sliding their way to her inner thighs, ghosting up and down her legs as he comes oh so close to the place that's throbbing with need simply from his touch.

"And you're too sexy for your own good." She replies as a smile settles its way on her lips, showcasing her satisfaction with the warmth that fills her body by just feeling his hands on her skin. A chuckle escapes his lips and she can feel it vibrate against her breast, and it feels oh so good as his fingers continue to tease her by avoiding the place she wants them at the most. "I'll take that as a compliment." He responds as he places kisses along her breasts once again, enjoying how she holds her breath as his lips travel lower across her taut stomach. He pauses at her bellybutton, his tongue delicately tracing around the tiny indentation as he enjoys the shivers the action causes within her.

"You know," he begins before placing a kiss on her stomach, "I should keep you here all day," another kiss is placed on her hip, "and all night," and he kisses her again, this time on the top of her thigh, "just so I can have my way with you whenever," his finger traces the apex of her thighs, and a gentle moan escapes her lips as he travels his way lower down her body, "and however I want." He finishes the sentence in a seductive whisper as he brings his lips to her center, placing yet another kiss at the tiny bundle of nerves just under her crown of curls. "Oh Damon," she whimpers as his tongue swirls around her clit, applying gentle pressure to her most sensitive place as he begins a pattern of tapping with his tongue that immediately causes her to writhe underneath him.

Her hips buck against him and he brings one hand up to try to hold her down while the other traces her entrance, stroking her lightly before delving a finger inside as his tongue continues to swirl around her clit. He closes his lips around her and sucks lightly as his finger begins to pump in and out of her at a leisurely pace, enjoying the pleasured sounds that escape her lips at the action. Wanton and unabashed whimpers tumble from her lips as he hastens his pace, determined to give her the pleasure he's provided her with so many times before. He uses his teeth to carefully nibble her clit and she tosses her head back with a pleasured cry as her body jerks at the feel of it. Another finger delves inside her as Damon's lips continue to suckle her desire moistened pearl and it's bringing Elena so close to the edge that colors dance before her eyes. The pleasure, pure unadulterated wicked and luscious pleasure that Damon wreaked on her body was so much more intense than anything Elena had ever experienced, and she found herself reduced to a quivering and whimpering puddle as her fingers balled in the sheets, hanging on for dear life as she edged impossibly closer to what proved to be a mind shattering orgasm.

But then his lips are gone from her skin and his fingers slide out of her with slick speed, leaving Elena whimpering and frustrated and oh so turned on that she snaps her darkened eyes open and glares at him. And he only smiles as he brings his fingers to his lips, tasting a sample of her sweet nectar as it continues to pool between her legs from her unfulfilled desire. "Now, now Elena," he purrs as his fingers fall back to her skin, sending fire and electricity and shivers down her spine as he leans so close to her that his words tickle her skin, "Patience."

"I don't want to be patient," she breathes as her heart pounds, coursing pleasure and adrenaline throughout her body, "I want _you_." And she wriggles her hips beneath him, edging his knee between her thighs so she can get just the slightest bit of the friction she so desperately needs.

Damon licks his lips as he watches her grind down onto his leg, finding himself rather proud that he's managed to work her up to this point so quickly. "Elena," he hums against her lips in an almost singsong voice as he kisses her, disentangling their legs as he once again prevents her from reaching the climax she so pleadingly needs, "wouldn't you rather have this between your legs?" And his hips grind down into hers, allowing her to feel his erection against her thighs to prove how much he wants her. Moans tumble from her lips as she feels the head of his member probing her entrance, and she arches up into him to try to get him inside her faster than his teasing persona would have allowed.

But he once again denies her as he brings his lips back to her neck, suckling and nipping the spot where it meets her shoulder because he knows it makes her shudder with pleasure. "Oh Damon!" she cries out as he lowers his hips to hers and grinds against her, all while his tongue begins tracing deliciously wonderful paths along the sensitized skin of her neck. He can feel his fangs elongating and his eyes transforming to those of his vampiric visage, and its then that he realizes neither of them are going to be able to hold out much longer. "I want to taste you Elena," he mumbles against her neck as his teeth scrape against the skin of her collar bone, "every bit of you."

And he nibbles her neck to communicate his point, feeling her pulse drum against his lips as her excitement sends her blood rushing. "Bite me Damon," she whimpers in a voice so drenched with desire that it makes his member twitch against her entrance, "I want you to bite me."

He smiles against her skin as he opens his mouth to once again scrape his teeth along her flesh, loving the way she begs as she writhes beneath him. "As you wish, my dear Elena." And his mouth opens wide as his fangs sink into the tender flesh of her neck, searching for the luscious liquid he's dying to taste. He drives himself inside her as his lips lick at the wound he's created, sending ecstasy filled screams from her throat to every crevice of the room. Warm, red, succulent blood floods to the surface of the bite, pooling in the crook of her neck as he pumps in and out of her in a lust frenzied pace, feeling her walls quiver around his member every time he fills her.

She's close, oh so close, and her walls grip him like a molten liquid vice in a hold so amazingly tight that he gasps for breath at the feeling of it. He can tell that with a few more thrusts they'll both come undone, and he brings his lips to her neck once again as her legs wrap around his waist to drive him as deep inside her as he can possibly be.

"Oh god Damon!" she exclaims as she rocks her hips against his, creating delicious friction against her clit that sends her rocketing over the edge in a matter of seconds. Starbursts color the insides of her eyelids as her body bucks beneath his, her body trembling uncontrollably with the utter intensity of the most powerful orgasm she'd experienced in her life. "Yes, more Damon!" Her cries bounce against the wall as she grinds against him, her walls tightening impossibly tighter around him until she feels his hot seed pouring inside her as ecstasy consumes him as well. He lets out a slightly muffled groan against her neck as he comes deep inside her, her body so warm and soft and tight that it would have been impossible to hold out against.

He collapses next to her as his arms give out on him, both of their breathing beginning to slow as they each come down from the exquisite high they'd both reached. Elena's chest rises and falls as her blood continues to pool in her neck, the warm liquid beginning to dry slowly against her neck as it stains her skin pink. Damon returns his lips and tongue to her neck and he sips her blood like he would a fine red wine, savoring its tangy sweetness on his tongue so he'll remember it long after it leaves his lips. It was easily the most delicious thing that had ever rested upon his tongue.

"Elena," he breathes her name and the word tickles her skin as he watches her chest rise and fall, her breathing still working on returning to normal.

"Damon," she responds and she looks at him, eyes lost in that beautiful cerulean gaze of his just like the first day she'd seen him.

He brings a hand to her cheek, his thumb brushing over her lips as he smiles as her, his usual guard of sarcasm and wit gone as he allows himself to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. "You're so beautiful." And she brings her lips to his once again, reveling in his taste and his touch like she had so many nights before.

Like she would for so many nights to come.

**-End-**


End file.
